Thomas Rennings
Thomas Rennings is the titular protagonist hero of the animated series OC. Personality History Early Life In 1985, Thomas Rennings as a small child is the son of Renata and Vincent, 12 months old. Thomas Rennings is very small when he was 2 years old, wanted to love the interest, Mary Schmidt (Before she became a talking cat). They took pictures of their boys and girls. Thomas Rennings was 4 years old, young people have sex with Mary Schmidt in the room. Monster animatronics is jealous. In Mateo and Marie and the John Nguyen Apocalypse His friend Mr. Pickles, Saving Mateo Beltran in Las Vegas from the Animatronic Zombies army, his claws and hammer, Mr. Pickles, demonic language spoken with Animatronic Zombies, Thomas Rennings and Mr. Pickles entering Vinnie's car with Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen. Mateo Beltran jumped to get into Vinnie's car and found her, except for his friends, if they are in the ruined city. Thomas Rennings his friends mocked by John Nguyen to fate. Relationships Agnes Williams Agnes is Thomas Rennings' owner. Unlike how he would kill and torture humans, Thomas Rennings is very loyal and protective of Agnes and loves him as he would kill or torture anyone that bullies or harms Agnes. Whenever somebody bullies or threaten Agnes, Thomas Rennings would angrily hiss at them, give them a dirty look, and in the end torture or mutilate them. He would allow Agnes to ride on his back and would whimper if Agnes is in danger or missing. Even though he loves Agnes, he would get a little annoyed by his stupidity, but knows he's just a child. Mary Schmidt Mary is Thomas Rennings' girlfriend He likes his love interest in dating, Mary Schmidt, Thomas is dressed in a tuxedo with the wedding of Mary Schmidt. Rachel Williams Rachel is Agnes' mother and it shows that Thomas Rennings has sexual affections for her as he would always touch her breasts, put his head in her skirt or lick her underwear. However, she dismissed it as she believes that it was just playful cat mannerisms and she is one of the few people that Thomas Rennings cares about, like when he saved her when she was about to get raped. Simon Williams Simon is Agnes' father and Thomas Rennings does seem to respect him as he would save him if he ever gets into a sticky situation. Terrence Afton Henry is Kenny Afton's older brother. Unlike most of the characters, Michael Afton actually knows how sucks Thomas Rennings is and would often try to expose him, which makes him Thomas Rennings' arch-nemesis in several occasions as Thomas Rennings enjoys pranking Michael Afton and would sometimes drag him to his killing adventures. Despite torturing Michael Afton, Thomas Rennings does care about him like when he was in the purple man's new house, Thomas Rennings did everything he can to get him out (although knowing Thomas Rennings, it's most likely the only reason he did it was just so he could be able to torment him again, since he had discovered Michael Afton was safe from him while he was in the new house). In the Michael Afton's torment, Thomas Rennings tries to hunt down Michael Afton after he moves out in order to torture him more but, to his shock, Michael Afton reveals to Thomas Rennings that he planned for him to follow him and came nearly close to kill him. However, due to the twist of fate, Thomas Rennings escapes his grasp and manages to frame him for murder but Michael Afton eventually escapes and find a way to end him once and for all. Sheldon Afton Thomas Rennings' relationship with the Sheldon Afton is neutral. While he does help and respect him, Thomas Rennings can get annoyed by the Sheldon Afton's stupidity, like when he was trying to tell him about the mobster criminal he was looking for, but the Sheldon Afton believed that Thomas Rennings just wanted a ride. In Student Killers, he made Thomas Rennings a bandana cat in Student Killers. He is annoyed by Sheldon Afton looking for the 'fish thief' throughout the episode (even though the escaped student killers were the real threat and Thomas Rennings killed them himself). Scourge Scourge is Thomas Rennings' pet human who hoods a cat transformation and behaves like a cat. Unlike the prisoners in the diners and hotels, Thomas Rennings actually cares and loves Scourge and has made her room the only normal place in the diners and hotels. On the walls it shows that Scourge and Thomas Rennings often spend a lot of time together. In the Michael Afton's Illegal, it is later revealed that Steve is actually Joshua Williams (Kevin Williams' wife). The 3 Scourges They are the original Scourge's replacements after the death of Joshua. * Green collar: Feather and Chica mask * Red collar: Microphone and Freddy mask * Blue collar: Guitarist and Bonnie mask Friend Thomas Rennings seems to have a good relationship with Friend, since he is kind to Agnes. In “Student Killers”, Thomas Rennings saved Friend from being bullied by a Student Killer. List of Victims * [[Terrence Afton|'Michael Afton']] (Alive): Regularly harassed/tormented. For bullying Kenny Afton. * [[Joshua Williams|'Joshua Williams']] (Deceased): Turned into Scourge under threat of death, Run over by a car and revived, but then launched into boat. * Teenager Passengers (Alive): Imprisoned. * Andrew Baldimore vs. John Nguyen ** Stewie Griffin (Alive): Hung, imprisoned. * Agnes Want to Big Job ** Matthew Afton (Deceased): Rips off the leg, Fell to his death. ** Numerous teen peoples party-goers (Deceased/Alive): Dismembered with axe, body parts sewn together. ** Minh Afton and Toby Afton (Deceased): Decapitated and dismembered. ** Jan Afton (Alive): Possibly framed for murder. ** John Nguyen (Alive): Given trapping sets of fox trap on neck imprisoned for turning Agnes into Cat. ** Birman Boy (Alive): Horde of people like a nightmare, imprisoned. * Dusty Afton’s Neglect ** Class Worker (Alive). Imprisoned. ** Buster Afton's father (Alive): Imprisoned and later framed for murder. ** Mike Williams (Deceased): Neck twisted. ** Security Guard (Deceased): Face struck by butcher knife. ** Two Afton Bullies bosses (Deceased): Shot to death. ** Mitchell Afton (Deceased): Imprisoned, face ripped off and then shot in the face. * The Midnight Man ** Ryan Afton (Deceased): Axe stabbed struck in face. ** Rickey Afton (Deceased): Axe in the mid-section/baseball stabbed in head/impaled with various implement/killed from eating waffles. ** Richie Williams (Deceased): Pruning shears shoved into nostrils and opened, causing head to split open. ** Tamiko Williams (Deceased): Decapitated with axe. ** Beverly Afton (Deceased): Axe thrown in head. ** Raleigh Afton (Deceased): Harpooned in the back of the head, through his eye. ** Wren Afton (Deceased): Hung. ** Millie Afton (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Scotty Afton (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Dylan Afton (Alive): Framed for murder. ** The Midnight Man (Deceased): Axe to the head. * Simon Williams is Back ** Johnathon Afton (Deceased): Neck twisted. ** Shad Afton (Deceased): Face bone scratched out/killed by an intern. ** Jeffrey Afton (Deceased): Stabbed with syringe. For attending to kill Simon in illness. ** Jane Afton (Alive): Imprisoned. For helping Jeffery Afton in his plan to kill Simon in illness. * Where is Thomas Rennings? ** Akira Suzuki (Deceased): Decapitated. ** Tekko Sato (Deceased): Decapitated. ** Hajime Szuki (Deceased): Dismembered and eviscerated. ** Genki Sato (Deceased): Impaled with rake through face. ** Mr. Szuki (Deceased): Decapitated. * The Fazbear's Pizza ** Chinese Boy (Deceased): Decapitated in heaven ritual. ** Trey Afton (Deceased): Imprisoned then stabbed by axe himself out of fear (suicide). ** Siamese Boy '''(Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned. ** '''Numerous victims fused into a train (Alive): Mutilated, Imprisoned. ** 7 children members (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated by horde of animatronics. * Purple Man's New House ** Hideo Saito (Deceased): Bitten with tooth. ** Numerous victims bitten with tooths (Deceased): Bitten with tooth. ** Numerous house items (Deceased): Dismembered. ** Bradley Afton/Mountain Lion Boy (Alive): Turned into a mountain lion person, Imprisoned. ** William Afton (Alive): Given a bitten into cat, Imprisoned. For attempting to bitten Michael Afton. * Agnes Williams' Mystery ** Mia Afton (Deceased): Imprisoned then decapitated. * Student Killers ** Lionel Afton (Deceased): Throat bitten out. For attempting to bullying Sheldon Afton. ** Molten Johnson (Deceased): Impaled with javelin. ** Amy Johnson (Deceased): Neck bitten. ** Randy Afton (Deceased): Heart removed. * Despacito ** Tyler Afton (Deceased): Decapitated with diaper. For throwing a dirty diaper at Agnes Williams. ** Theodore Afton (Alive): Transformed into a spring lock suits, possibly Imprisoned. For stealing Agnes Williams’ plush. * Pizza? ** Raymond Afton (?) * My Cat Boy ** Jayden Afton (Deceased): Decapitated and made into a bow. * Thomas Rennings Wants Party ** Weston Afton (Deceased): Decapitated. ** 15 Party Classes (Deceased): Decapitated, spine ripped out, impaled through eye, guts torn out, decapitated etc. ** Party Leader (Deceased): Impaled through head with giant pencil. * Theater Film Festival and Drama Show ** Gang Metal Singers (Deceased): Killed by axe and heads turned into drums. ** School Boy (Deceased): Axe stabbed in face to kill her "head" in half and made into Bonnie's guitar. * Michael Afton's Illegal ** Passenger Teen (Deceased): Imprisoned, stabbed in head with pickaxe. For refusing. ** Meg Afton (Deceased): Skull cut open with foul ball baseball bat. For seducing the 2 teen kings. * Head Accident ** Joe Williams (Revived): Throat scratched with broken keyboard. Later revived, possibly Imprisoned. ** Joe Schmidt (Deceased): Killed in an explosion. * Dad's Boy ** Timmy Afton (Deceased): Decapitated with an axe. ** Big Maned Wolf (Deceased): Dismembered, gutted then impaled in the skull with it's own leg. * P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S. ** 18 Nightmares (Deceased): Killed during Rennings' attack on the base. ** Countless P.L.U.S.H.I.E.S. (Deceased/Destroyed): Killed in battle with Thomas Rennings. * Workers Peoples Are The Dead ** Marinda Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Hiram Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Fredric Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Marvin Afton (Deceased): Killed by foxes. ** Ronald Afton (Deceased): Killed by katana. * Sheldons ** F. Freddy Afton (Deceased): Attacked him and disguise himself. For stealing Sheldon Afton's Car. ** Chihiro Akira (Deceased): Cut my neck and kill him by axe. ** Ballora Afton (Deceased): Throw struck face struck by axe. * Michael Afton's Torment ** Daymond Afton (Alive): Impaled through mouth. ** Tom Afton (Deceased): His rival, Slashed in half. ** Boys in bar (Deceased): Shot to death. ** Scotty Afton (Deceased): Shot to death. Trivia * Thomas Rennings is actually Houston's birthplace. * Andrew Baldimore against John Nguyen scenes from the battle of rap song "Five More Nights by JT Machinima" final outbreak. Category:Males Category:Childrens Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Grandchildrens Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Students Category:Clones Category:Protagonists Category:Love interests